Fragrances have been added to packaging films and bags to counteract malodor associated with certain applications (e.g., garbage disposal). U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0204001 to Van Gelder, et al., for example, describes a method for producing a polyethylene or polypropylene film having a fragrance. The film is formed by adding a liquid fragrance to porous pellets of polyethylene or polypropylene, blending the mixture with an odor barrier (e.g., bis-fatty acid amide), and then extruding the blend into pellets to form a “masterbatch.” The masterbatch may subsequently be mixed with a polyethylene or polypropylene polymer at a ratio of 100:1 to 20:1 (ratio of polymer to masterbatch) to form a film. Unfortunately, however, such techniques are overly complex and costly in that they first require the formation of a masterbatch and they also require the use of an odor barrier to prevent premature evaporation of the fragrance.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved technique for incorporating a fragrance into a packaging film.